The Great Four
by The King Wacky
Summary: It has been twelve moons since the battle against the Dark Forest and the Clans believe they are safe, but a new threat is rising from the void and it is up to The Great Four and their Clan cat partners to stop the darkness and hopefully bring peace to the Clans once and for all.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Four cats sat on the Great Rock in the center of Fourtrees, "The Clans are ready for our return Boulder, I don't understand why you object," a scarlet tom said to a large brown furred tom.

"We are better to remain here in Primum Silva," Boulder replied, "where we know how our powers behave, there's no telling what they'll do in the real forest."

"He does have a point, Ash," a grayish-white she-cat said to the scarlet tom. Ash flicked his tail in silent defeat and a small flame flew off of it landing in the grass only to be blown out by a sudden gust of wind that vanished as fast as it had appeared.

"Ash!" the fourth, a She-cat with blue-gray fur, white paws, and water-blue eyes, scolded, "You should know better than that."

"Yes, Rain," Ash said hanging his head, being youngest of the four, Ash was least experienced in controlling his powers even if they had started training at the same time; that time being seasons upon seasons ago on the very night the Clans were formed.


	2. Agreements

**Chapter 1: Agreements**

_Primum Silva_

"I can't believe your still arguing about this!" Boulder shouted at Ash, the two were hunting near a ravine that housed Ash's den, a rock that was split in two made a comfortable den.

"You know it needs to happen now, if we hold off they won't be ready and the forest will fall," Ash countered.

"Okay, Ash," Boulder sighed, "Your right, if Breeze and Rain agree we'll send the sign to the cats of choice."

"So you finally agreed Boulder," a new voice said, "Well I agree with Ash, we can't wait any longer, the darkness still grows while we do nothing," it was Breeze, who came up next to Ash and intertwined her tail with his.

Once again, another voice joined them "You always knew it had to happen Boulder."

Boulder looked behind him to see Rain coming up to the group, "I take it you agree with them Rain?"

"Yes, I do, and I know you agree as well," the She-cat said to her mate.

"I know so do any of you know who you are partnering with?" Boulder asked.

"Yes," it was Ash, "Thunderpaw of ThunderClan."

"Zephyrpaw of WindClan," Breeze added.

"I favor Rainpelt of RiverClan," Rain meowed.

"And I have set my sights on Shadowclaw from ShadowClan," Boulder finished.

The following day the Four sent the sign to their chosen cats.


	3. No Ordinary Morning

**Chapter 2: No Ordinary Morning**

_ThunderClan, Dawn_

"Thunderpaw!" an annoyed warrior called into the apprentice den, "get your lazy self out here! We have a dawn patrol to finish!"

A tom with autumn-leaf orange fur and white paws stuck his head out of the den, "I'm up Seedfur, of all the warriors in ThunderClan why did Bramblestar give me the grumpiest?"

"For your information, I was chosen as your mentor because your father thought I could teach you some respect and discipline," Seedfur retorted, "Now let's go, the others are waiting to leave."

_WindClan_

A small apprentice lay twitching in her sleep a dream haunting her mind, "No, no, it can't be like this…"

_ShadowClan_

"You can get some rest Shadowclaw," Rowanstar said relieving a white tom of his sentry duty.

"Thank you, Rowanstar," the cat replied before heading into camp and getting some much needed sleep in the warmth of the warriors' den.

_RiverClan_

A brown she-cat with light gray spots swam in the river enjoying the cold rush of the water in the dawn light.

"Rainpelt!" A familiar voice called out from the shore, "What are you doing?!"

She turned her head to the cat and called back, "Swimming mouse-brain!"

Rainpelt swam to the shore and got out of the water, "You ought to try it sometime Brightnose."

"Are you kidding? That water's freezing! I don't see how you can stand it at this early time. I'll swim later when the sun's rays warm the water." The tabby she-cat replied then pawed an itch on her white nose that led to her warrior name. Suddenly a bright light shone on Rainpelt and a voice that came from nowhere meowed _"Rainpelt, you have been chosen, come to the island at moonhigh in three days time," _the light faded with the voice and the two she-cats stood in shock at what had just occurred.

_ThunderClan, Sometime after dawn_

The dawn patrol had just reached the ancient oak when another light shown down this time encasing Thunderpaw in its brightness.

"What is that thing?!" Bumblestripe said, surprised. Then the same voice that spoke to Rainpelt was heard _"Thunderpaw, you have been selected, go to the island at moonhigh in three days time," _once again the light and voice faded leaving the patrol in shock.

"W-what just happened?" Thunderpaw stammered still trying to get a grip on the situation.

"I… I think you've been chosen to do something for StarClan," Seedfur said her mind boggled.

_WindClan_

The black apprentice had just exited the den when a light struck her and the ominous voice filled the camp _"Zephyrpaw, you have been chosen, come to the island at moonhigh in three days time."_

The warriors in the camp stared in shock at the apprentice who still had tufts of fur sticking out from tossing in her sleep, "Umm, did that just happen? Or was I imagining it?" Zephyrpaw said still standing just outside the apprentice den.

"It really did, Zephyrpaw," Kestrelflight confirmed, "and so it seems StarClan has a task for you."

_ShadowClan_

Shadowclaw was hunting an overly large frog in his dream when a large brown tom with black paws appeared in front of him scaring off the amphibian, "Hey! That could have fed a whole patrol!" Shadowclaw exclaimed in anger.

"You're dreaming, Shadowclaw," the tom replied, "and what I have to say is more important than any frog by the lake."

"Are you a StarClan cat?" Shadowclaw asked intrigued by the cat's words.

"In a way, yes, but I'm not known in StarClan, as I joined them many seasons ago." The tom replied.

"But you're not dead?"

"No, I'm very much alive. I was taken to StarClan where I have waited with three others. You will meet them when the time comes."

"When will that be?"

"Come to the gathering island at moonhigh in three days. I will meet you there with the others. You will do great things Shadowclaw, now I must leave you." And with that the tom disappeared and in his place sat a small pile of pebbles which confused Shadowclaw, but not as much as the strange cat's words.


	4. Revelations

**Chapter 3: Revelations**

_Island, just before Moonhigh_

"Rainpelt? You're here?" Shadowclaw recognized the she-cat from border patrols and seeing her fish by the ShadowClan border.

"Yes, Shadowclaw. I was spoken to by a voice in the forest three days ago," Rainpelt replied.

"You mean a voice just spoke from nowhere? And you were awake?"

"Yes. Were you not?"

"No I had a dream and this big brown tom told me to come here," A rustling in the bushes alerted the cats that someone was coming, "who's there?"

Thunderpaw and Zephyrpaw stepped out of the bushes.

"What are you _apprentices_ doing here?" Rainpelt challenged.

"We have been chosen by StarClan for something, just like you I presume," Thunderpaw retorted.

"It wasn't cats from StarClan who called us," Shadowclaw said to him.

"You are correct Shadowclaw," A she-cat's voice said from behind them. The four cats turned to see a cat of made of bright orange flame, a cat made of solid rock, a cat of water, and what looked like the faint outline of a cat positioned in the Great Oak. After the Clan cats spotted the others, they changed into Ash, Boulder, Rain, and Breeze.

"We are not StarClan cats," Rain spoke, "We are living, breathing cats who never joined the first clans. We were taken directly into StarClan where we were gifted with power over the elements."

"I control fire," Ash offered, "Rain, the cat who just spoke, controls water; Boulder, the brown tom, controls earth; and my mate, Breeze, controls wind."

"So what does this have to do with us?" Zephyrpaw asked.

"There is a darkness coming," Breeze said.

"What darkness? The clans beat the Dark Forest Warriors moons ago," Shadowclaw meowed.

"Yes, but a greater trouble is coming, Breezepelt, formerly of WindClan, returned to the Place of No Stars and found a way to become a being of darkness," Boulder explained.

"And now he is gathering other members of the Dark Forest and showing them the way of pure evil," Ash finished.

No…it can't be Breezepelt," Zephyrpaw stammered, "My father can't be evil!"

"Oh, but he can be Zephyr," a new voice filled the clearing, "and you can too, you know you want it."

A dark thing in the shape of a cat appeared a fox-length in front of the cats and continued speaking, "I am pure evil, pure darkness! And you could be if you join me Zephyr."

"Never!" Zephyrpaw shouted, "And it's Zephyr_paw_."

"Not to me, a cat of darkness needs no label but the one given at birth," The dark cat morphed until he became Breezepelt, "Join me, my dear daughter. Join me and rule the forest."

"No, I won't." Zephyrpaw stated, "I'd rather die than join you."

"So it shall be." Breezepelt said. "Die with the rest of the pathetic Clan cats."

Breezepelt disappeared in a cloud of black, "Your father is Breezepelt?" Thunderpaw asked.

"Yes, he and Heathertail had a onetime thing and here I am," Zephyrpaw said a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"It's alright Zephyrpaw, you stood up to your father and choose the right path," Breeze said to her, "and we, the eight chosen cats, will save the clans."

"In due time, Breeze, for now we must train in Primum Silva," Boulder said.

"Yes, we will each go with one of you and speak to your leaders, then we shall leave," Ash added.

"Rainpelt, you are partnered with Rain, and Zephyrpaw you're with me," Breeze meowed.

"Okay, Lets go now Rain," Rainpelt said. With an okay from Boulder, the She-cats left the clearing headed for the RiverClan camp.

"Thunderpaw, we shall go together," Ash told the ThunderClan apprentice; "I suppose we can go with you, Breeze?"

"Yes, that's fine," Breeze replied.

"So, that means I'm with you then?" Shadowclaw spoke to Boulder.

"Yes Shadowclaw, we are partners now," Boulder replied, "Now we must leave, Goodbye Ash, Breeze."

With that, Boulder and Shadowclaw left the other four in the clearing. Without a word, Ash got up tapped the cats with his tail to follow and they all left for WindClan and ThunderClan.


	5. Goodbyes and Farewells

**Chapter 4: Goodbyes and Farewells**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors it belongs to Erin Hunter. I do own The Great Four, Thunderpaw, Zephyrpaw, Shadowclaw and Rainpelt**

_RiverClan_

"You expect me to let you take one of my warriors to StarClan knows where to do StarClan knows what for three moons?!" Mistystar was not taking things well. Rainpelt and Rain had slipped into camp unnoticed and woken Mistystar in her den. Rain had said it was the will of StarClan to take Rainpelt away for special training.

"It's important that I go Mistystar, it will help the clan," Rainpelt pleaded.

"Then why not send a sign?" RiverClan's leader countered.

Rain sighed, "this isn't working, time for a scare," with a glow of light Rain became the water cat Rainpelt had seen at the island, "It has gone beyond the will of StarClan that this warrior travels to a land where she can be trained to fight a great darkness, in three moons time she will return as a cat ready to battle the enemy in the shadows."

Mistystar's mouth was agape in shock.

"Is everything alright Misty- oh great StarClan what is that?!" it was the deputy, Reedwhisker.

"I am Aqua Cattus, the being of water," Rain meowed to the cats in the den. She held out a paw, pads up, and a ball of water appeared above it. The water changed shape forming into a cat then into a tree and finally merging into her paw.

"You have my word," Rain spoke returning to cat form, "Rainpelt will be cared for and trained, in return for her absence starting tomorrow fresh-kill will be provided every four days."

"We will graciously accept your offering and may Rainpelt be obedient just as she was as my apprentice," Mistystar meowed. With that Rain and Rainpelt left and upon exiting the camp vanished in a blaze of light.

_WindClan territory near the camp_

"Where is Primum Silva?" Zephyrpaw had been questioning Breeze ever since Ash and Thunderpaw had parted ways with them.

"It is very close yet very distant," Breeze replied, "To the other three and I it is as close as our heart, yet to any other cats it is as far as Silverpelt."

"How do we get there?" the young apprentice was always known for her curiosity as a kit.

"You'll find out soon enough little one," Breeze replied resting her tail on Zephyrpaw's shoulders feeling like a mother to the black she-cat.

"Halt! Who goes there?" a deep voice rang through the night air.

"It is I, Zephyrpaw! I have returned from the island and I must speak with Onestar immediately,"

"As you wish granddaughter," It was Crowfeather, Breezepelt's father, who came out of the darkness and touched noses with Zephyrpaw before noticing the other cat accompanying her.

"Hello, I am Breeze and I need to speak with Onestar as well," She bowed her head to Crowfeather.

"Very well," the old tom meowed, "Follow me."

Crowfeather led the she-cats to the far side of the camp where Onestar lay sleeping.

"Onestar," Hearing his name the tom woke and heard what Zephyrpaw and Breeze had to say.

"Very well, you may go Zephyrpaw. To where I may not know, but I feel deep inside me that it is for the good of all the cats by the lake that you go," Onestar was very accepting of them.

"Thank you Onestar. For the next three moons while Zephyrpaw is away fresh kill will be provided so it is as if you still had her amongst you," Breeze finished. With a flick of her tail a strong gust of wind picked up and the she-cats vanished into the night.

_ThunderClan_

Ash and Thunderpaw were nearing the camp when the wind allowed their scent to be picked up by Ivypool, who had been on guard duty, "Thunderpaw! Who is this stranger with you? He smells of a distant forest and something I can't place."

"I am Ash, I must speak with your leader along with Thunderpaw," Ivypool seemed wary but led the cats through the fern tunnel and into the camp.

"We can take it from here Ivypool," Thunderpaw meowed and took the lead. Climbing up the Highledge Thunderpaw called into Bramblestar's den. A tired welcome came from within the darkness and the duo entered the dark cave.

"What brings this stranger into my camp?" Bramblestar asked as the cats got settled.

"I am Ash, I wish to take this apprentice to train in a land of great respect, he would be well cared for and in his absence fresh kill will be provided." Ash started.

"And where is this place of great respect?" ThunderClan's leader inquired with a look of interest.

"I'm sorry but that must remain a secret; if the location were to fall into the wrong paws all hope will be lost," Ash replied sternly.

"How can I trust that you won't just take this apprentice and never return?"

"Because he believes me."

"It's true Bramblestar! I believe in Ash and want to go with him. You have to let me!" Thunderpaw pleaded.

"It seems destiny can't escape your mother's bloodline, you may go as long as you promise you will return to us…I…I can't bear the thought of losing you, my son." Bramblestar meowed with all the love and pride of a Father.

"Goodbye Father, I promise I will return to you, I won't join Squirrelflight yet," Thunderpaw promised with a lump in his throat as the pain of his mother's death resurfaced. Squirrelflight had been killed by a pack of foxes a moon after Thunderpaw became an apprentice.

"You will see each other again in three moons," Ash assured. Thunderpaw touched noses with Bramblestar and then left camp with Ash. Some fox-lengths away from camp the toms disappeared in a flash of fire.

_ShadowClan_

"Rowanstar you must understand! The Clan needs me to leave!" Shadowclaw begged.

"No, StarClan can spite me all they want, I need you here where you can be useful not off on some adventure," Rowanstar stood firm on her answer not wavering a bit.

"You don't seem to realize what the cost will be to keep him in camp," Boulder meowed, "You, and every cat in the warriors' den _will_ die."

"StarClan would not allow it," Rowanstar countered.

"StarClan has no say in this matter!" Boulder shouted, enraged. Then to Rowanstar's amazement he trans formed into the rock cat from the island, "I am Terra Cattus, master of all earth. By my power this cat shall journey with me to a place where we shall train to fight a darkness greater than the Place of No Stars."

With that Terra Cattus and Shadowclaw disappeared.

**A/N: and so the great four and the Clan cats have vanished! find out where in Chap 4!**


	6. Time For a History Lesson

**Chapter 5: Time for a History Lesson**

_Primum Silva_

When Terra Cattus and Shadowclaw appeared in the clearing the other six cats were waiting for them.

"What do we do now?" Thunderpaw asked.

"Now, you learn. For this first moon you will all train individually with us, the next moon will be spent learning the battle styles of the other Clans, and the final moon is a secret." Boulder answered, after changing back to his normal self.

"Wait, first can you tell us who, and what, you are?" Rainpelt asked, "I'm not going to train with cats I've never heard of."

"We are The Great Four, selected seasons ago to be a last resort if a threat rose that the Three could not defeat or if an enemy rose up before they came. Breezepelt is that threat, you have not seen what he can do, but one day you will." The four cats spoke as one, then Boulder continued, "Long ago when another Clan lived in the forest there was a fifth cat with us, when that Clan left the old forest so did she."

"Were you still the Great Four then?" Zephyrpaw questioned.

"No, when she was with us we were the Final Five. After her departure we took our current name," Boulder answered.

"What became of this fifth Clan?" Thunderpaw wondered, intrigued by the knowledge that there was another Clan.

"SkyClan moved to a gorge where they eventually broke apart, several seasons ago Firestar and Sandstorm went to the same gorge and rebuilt the Clan and it is now thriving, whether or not Crystal is still alive I will never know." Boulder finished.

"You are actually related to the original SkyClan, Thunderpaw," Ash added.

"I am?" This was all new to the ThunderClan apprentice.

"Yes, a SkyClan queen stayed with ThunderClan and one of her descendants was Tigerstar and through him, you are too," Breeze concluded for Ash.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that Crystal was the fifth cat," Shadowclaw meowed sounding bored.

"Yes, she was. Was that enough to satisfy you Rainpelt?" Boulder asked the wary she-cat.

"Yes Boulder, that was very satisfying. I had no idea cats as powerful as you could exist. It's mind boggling." Rainpelt meowed.

"Now I'm sure you cats are tired from this long night, so we shall separate and rest then regroup here in the morning."

* * *

The following morning all eight cats met at Fourtrees where they had a brief training session after which the cats split up to hunt in their areas of preference. Ash and Thunderpaw took to the forest around the ravine where they had slept the night before, Breeze and Zephyrpaw heading for the moorland, Boulder and Shadowclaw hunting in a pine forest, and Rain and Rainpelt went off to fish in the river.

"Why is this place so familiar?" Thunderpaw wondered as he and Ash returned to some previously buried prey, "I have faint images of this forest in my head but I've never been anywhere like it."

"Primum Silva is modeled after the forest the Clans are originally from. We simply removed the twoleg things: the thunderpaths and twolegplace and that wretched carrionplace." Ash told him, "Both of your parents were born here so some of the images have been transferred to you. I'm guessing you have some fleeting images of mountains, yes?"

"Yes, Bramblestar told me about the journey he and Squirrelflight made when they were younger." Thunderpaw meowed, and then continued, "Sometimes I wish they weren't my parents, I'm the grandson of the best and worst cats in Clan history."

"Maybe it's a sign that you will be a cat of great power and destiny," Ash said encouragingly.

"Yeah, maybe," Thunderpaw meowed then he bounded off not wanting to continue the subject.

_ThunderClan, Same morning_

"Where's Thunderpaw?" Scorchpaw asked Seedfur as they waited for Brackenfur to announce patrols.

"I don't know, perhaps Bramblestar will say something," the warrior replied. Moments later Bramblestar came out of his den and told Brackenfur that he would take a hunting patrol out by the lake.

"Bramblestar," Seedfur called to him, "Can I join your patrol?"

The leader nodded then continued to find other cats for the patrol. When he was finished Seedfur, Foxleap, Dewfur and Scorchpaw were padding behind Bramblestar towards the lake. Finally, Seedfur broke the silence, "Where's Thunderpaw? He wasn't in his den this morning and no has seen him since he went to the island last night."

"He left," Bramblestar said plainly.

"He just left? Without telling anyone?" Seedfur couldn't believe the apprentice would do such a thing.

"Thunderpaw will return from where he went and he will be stronger for it, beyond that I know just as much as you." Bramblestar retorted, "And prey will be provided somehow to make up for his absence."

The other warriors were shocked to hear the news for they had not been there when the sign had came nor had the cats been aware of Ash's presence in the camp.

The patrol trotted on in silence.

_WindClan Camp_

"Onestar! Come look at this!"The startled meow came from Kestrelflight, who had just witnessed four rabbits appear on the freshkill pile and drop dead.


	7. Training Continues, sort of

**Chapter 6: Training Continues**

_Primum Silva_

"Good Rainpelt, tuck your legs in a bit more," Rain instructed the RiverClan she-cat. Rainpelt had decided to start with hunting techniques before fighting styles; Zephyrpaw had chosen the same path. Thunderpaw and Shadowclaw started with fighting, enjoying skirmishes from day to day.

"Like this Rain?" Rainpelt asked, readjusting her hind quarters.

"Yes exactly, you are now in the Hunter's Crouch position used by ThunderClan for hunting mice and voles in the forest. Go ahead and try to jump all the way to that toadstool," Rainpelt lunged forward and, without realizing her own strength went a good fox length past the mushroom.

"Very good Rainpelt, let's take a break and see how the toms are faring," Rain suggested. Rainpelt nodded her agreement and the she-cats headed towards Boulder's part of the forest.

_Primum Silva, Breeze's territory_

"Breeze?" Zephyrpaw looked towards the other she-cat as they lay in the dip that had been the old WindClan Camp.

"Yes, Little One?" Breeze replied.

"Can you take me to the moon stone?" The black apprentice asked.

"Why do you want to go there?"

"I've heard stories about how it sparkles and I've dreamed of one day seeing it." Zephyrpaw admitted.

"Okay, I'll take you. But let's see if anyone else wants to go." Breeze agreed.

"That sounds fine, but can we do it tomorrow? I'm really tired."

"That's fine Zephyrpaw, get some rest and we'll tell the others in the morning."

_Somewhere, Moonhigh_

A small white kit shivered and huddled closer to her mother's belly as a stiff wind blew into the cave they called home, another white cat with a faint glow coming off of her watched from the entrance.

"Do not worry little kit," The glowing cat whispered, "You will be warm soon, very soon."

And the cat walked off into the night, the faint outline of mountains behind her.

**A/N: Sorry i took so long! I couldn't think of what to do with this, but now I've got it. also I'm sorry it's such a short chapter.**


	8. The Moonstone

**Chapter 7: The Moonstone**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long! I've been swamped with school work and being addicted to Felisfire. Anyways, here's the newest installment in The Great Four Saga.**

_RiverClan, Sunhigh_

The cats of RiverClan were sharing tongues around the camp when Reedwhisker returned from a patrol.

Mistystar sat up and meowed, "Is there anything to report Reedwhisker?"

"We came across some rouge scent in a few spots and fox scent just across the ShadowClan border," The Deputy said.

"Send out extra patrols tomorrow and remind me to let ShadowClan know about the fox at the next gathering," Mistystar replied.

_Primum Silva, ThunderClan Area, Sunhigh_

"It's time we left, Thunderpaw," Ash said after they finished stretching.

"Okay, where did you say we were going? The Moon-spoon?" The orange apprentice asked.

"Moon_stone_, little one," Ash corrected, "It was where the medicine cats and leaders of the old forest shared tongues with StarClan."

"Oh yeah, Bramblestar told me stories about it sometimes," Thunderpaw meowed. A rustling in the fern tunnel alerted the duo to incoming visitors. After another moment of rustling the ferns revealed Rain and Rainpelt.

"Hi, Ash," Rain said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Thunderpaw and I were just about to leave, it will be nice to have some company," The four cats set off to meet the others at the WindClan border.

_Primum Silva, ShadowClan/WindClan Border_

"I think I see them, Breeze," Zephyrpaw said. Ash, Rain, Thunderpaw and Rainpelt came into view, now sprinting to catch up with rest of the cats.

After a short time they caught up and, panting, Thunderpaw said, "Sorry…we're…so late."

"It's alright, we can still make it," Boulder reassured him.

"But we should still get moving," Breeze meowed. The late cats had regained their breath and were ready to go again, so the mass of cats head off on a path that hadn't been followed since Graystripe and Millie had found the old territory.

_Primum Silva, Mothermouth, just after sunset_

The square cut hole filled with darkness intimidated the apprentices but they acted brave. It had taken short time to reach the cave and now the cats were waiting to enter. Zephyrpaw was trying to conceal her fear of the darkness within.

"Okay, it's time," Boulder said, "Ash, Breeze you go first, then Shadowclaw and Rainpelt, next the apprentices, and Rain and I will bring up the rear."

"Okay, Boulder." Ash replied then went in with Breeze. After them went the warriors and Thunderpaw got up to leave and saw Zephyrpaw hadn't followed.

"What's wrong Zephyrpaw?" The orange tom asked.

"I can't go in there, Thunderpaw." She said, "My father is going to take me away."

"I won't let that happen," he meowed nuzzling her cheek, "just stick close to me."

With the encouragement from Thunderpaw, Zephyrpaw went with him into the cave, their pelts brushing.

"Oh, young love," Rain said, amused, as she and Boulder followed the apprentices into the cave. The darkness quickly enveloped them and Ash lit his pelt ablaze and the group could now see a small ways ahead, Zephyrpaw was quickly relaxed by the light of Ash and the warmth she felt as her pelt brushed Thunderpaw's.

After the cats had padded on for a ways Boulder meowed, "End your flame Ash, we are almost there."

The flame went out plunging them into darkness, Thunderpaw could feel the space around them widen and knew they were in a cavern. Then the moon came through the small hole in the top and suddenly the cave was illuminated by the largest stone any of the Clan cats had ever seen.

"This is the Moonstone," Boulder announced.

"It's, amazing," Zephyrpaw meowed in complete awe.

"The stone was the Clans' link to StarClan," Rain explained, "Now this stone is said to reveal things to you in dreams, go ahead put your noses up to the stone."

Shadowclaw was first to move to the stone, "So I just lie down and press my nose to it?"

"Yes," Ash said as the others padded up to the stone and followed the instructions. The cats all passed out and the Great Four laid down to wait for the cats.


	9. The Dreams of Revelation

**Chapter 8: The Dreams of Revelation**

_Thunderpaw's Dream_

There was a pale light seeming to come from nowhere in particular and Thunderpaw continued to move through the forest he had awoken in. After a short time he thought he heard a familiar voice in the trees, "Come find me Thunderpaw, don't you want me?"

"Who's there?" the tom called out, "Where are you?"

"Come find me Thunderpaw, I know you want to."

Thunderpaw was running through the forest now, trying to find the beautiful and mysterious voice. Up ahead he could see a hill and the light seemed to be coming from behind it now. It felt like the hill was getting farther and farther from him until he was suddenly at the top. Down below he saw her, black fur glowing smooth, surrounded by the light.

"Do you want me Thunderpaw?"

"Yes, yes I want you Zephyrpaw."

Then he was awake in the cave.

_Rainpelt's Dream_

She was in the mountains, she was freezing cold, and a huge cat was about to eat her. That was all Rainpelt could figure out. The big cat crept closer letting out a growl, and Rainpelt thought it was the end when a large cat with mud smeared on its pelt slammed into it.

"Run!" It was a She-cat and she was already running away, with little thought Rainpelt followed managing to keep up. When Rainpelt thought she would die of exhaustion they came upon a waterfall, slowing to a walk the she-cat, still silent, led her behind the waterfall and into a cave, in the center a lone white kit sat.

"We will be coming Rain in Gray Skies, watch for us," The white cat said.

_Shadowclaw's Dream_

Shadowclaw was in a dark ravine; tall trees growing on each side, no moon or stars could be seen, an eerie light coming off the ground. He walked through the ravine not knowing what else to do when a caterwaul sounded. The wail made Shadowclaw run, following it came sounds of fighting. Reaching the end of the ravine it opened to a clearing full of fighting… were those Clan cats? What shocked him the most was the white tom laying dead in the center; his black claws stained with blood.

"You are the sacrifice Shadowclaw," a voice whispered, the fighting cats were beginning to see his body laying there and stopping their battling.

Shadowclaw woke with a jolt; looking at his claws he saw blood on them.

_Zephyrpaw's Dream_

Zephyrpaw was looking down into what she used to call home. Her camp looked as if a horde of badgers had trampled over it leaving the few bushes broken and the grass flattened.

In an instant she was in the ThunderClan camp, the dens torn apart and the tunnel wrecked. Without needing to see she knew the other two camps would be in the same condition.

"What am I seeing?" The apprentice asked herself.

"The future, Wind Howling over Mountain, unless you make Eight become Ten."

_Moonstone Cave_

Zephyrpaw was the last to wake, the first thing she noticed was Thunderpaw looking at her differently. Shadowclaw had a haunted look in his eyes and he was licking his claws, Rainpelt was waking the others.

"Zephyrpaw, c- can you come with me for a moment?" It was Thunderpaw.

"Sure," she replied and they padded a ways into the cave, "What do you need Thunderpaw?"

"I, I was wondering what you dreamed about," he meowed.

"Oh, it wasn't good Thunderpaw I- I saw our camps destroyed and a voice…It, it said it was the future," Zephyrpaw stammered out.

"That's awful, but I have some better news," He said, "I- I love you Zephyrpaw. I know we haven't known each other long, but you're amazing and strong and smart and…"

"I don't know what to say Thunderpaw, I…I," Zephyrpaw took off down the tunnel, not knowing what to say to the tom.

"Zephyrpaw wait!" Thunderpaw called out to her but she kept running. Shadowclaw came running to him.

"What's the matter? We heard shouting."

"Z-Zephyrpaw took off; I'm such a mouse-brain." Thunderpaw hung his head sadly. The other cats made their way into the tunnel and saw the cats.

Shadowclaw said, "Zephyrpaw ran away, and this mouse-brain isn't telling me anymore. Someone else should talk to him, _alone_."

"Thank you Shadowclaw, I'll talk to him back in the cave. The rest of you should try and find Zephyrpaw." Breeze meowed.

The other five cats went on out of the passage and Breeze led Thunderpaw back into the main cave.

"Now, start with your dream," Breeze told him, with some reluctance the orange tom recalled what he had experienced in the dream, then went on to explain what Zephyrpaw had told him about her dream and how she ran away.

"You may have made a big mistake telling her that, Thunderpaw," Breeze meowed, "And you are going to suffer the consequences."

**A/N: Haha cliff hanger!**


	10. Stay with me guys!

Hello fans of The Great Four,

I hope you all haven't lost hope in me. I've been really busy lately and I've hit some writer's block. It hopefully passes soon and I can give you another taste of the story. School has definitely been a major contributor to the slow down, once summer rolls around I should get going again.

Once again stay with me, Peace Out,

Wacky


End file.
